Sherlock Cream 2: The Case of the Missing ME!
by Miss Comical
Summary: Months later after the ARK incident, our young duo along with Sonic have been invited to a important party in celebration of Station Square being saved. Around the same time, Knuckles' Master Emerald has been stolen by the unknown. In Tails' POV.
1. Prologue: Pieces of Broken Thoughts

Hi there. Came back around to spoil with a story that was a long time coming for those still in summer-mode. So sit back, relax... Enjoy.

**Sherlock Cream 2: The Case of the Missing Master Emerald!**

_Story summary: Our detective duo matured somewhat after their debut case of searching for Cheese and so has their bond. Months later after the incident, the president distributed invitations to the whole gang to come a ball to celebrate the previous victory of saving everyone from the devastation of Eggman's takeover of the ARK. But, after hearing of Knuckles' case of his Master Emerald being stolen, the preparation for the ball is put on hold for the two and it's up to them to help the echidna find the source of ultimate power before someone else can!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places (I'll not claim imaginary places either) used in the story. They rightly belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.

* * *

><p>Two words spouted from the depths of my mind. Mass confusion. My heart rate quickened as my eyes darted between emerald and hazel, as I thought of a sentence to counter the one said to me.<p>

"Well? Come on, Tails!" my best friend taunted me, "while you're searching for those things, this may be the only time we have for a bit of small talk and some explanation for your...actions."

I groaned. This shouldn't bother me. It shouldn't at all, so why am I feeling so annoyed and bothered...? I have before, when he teased me the last time, but it wasn't as bad as this. My twin tails twirled as I looked to a young doe whose blushing face matched my own.

"Tails..." she frowned slightly.

Her face... Dang, I hate it when she frowns. Such gentle beauty faded by uneasiness and worry. My eyes gazed at her for a brief moment. She really was very cute. And that nice dark orange dress, it brought that out much more.

My mouth was mush. I wish I had the same ease of technobabble I normally do when explaining my inventions as well as different sorts of technology, but my mind for once was blank. Nothing flowed from lips but broken speech. And with her here... being the way she was... It's blown much more out of proportion than I can imagine.

I hated hiding things. And the matter that blue flash brings this up at such an inopportune time, doesn't make things better. The fact that we were searching for the most powerful gem in the world didn't phase Sonic in the slightest annoyed me. But that's one of Sonic's natural talents; staying cool no matter WHAT happens. I envied that, especially right now.

I wondered how I got myself into this situation. My stomach in knots, my comfort zone faded, my thoughts jaded, the works. This worried fox's name? Miles. Miles Prower, or as my so-called friend named me, Tails... Obvious reason being my namesakes.

...

How it all started... I remember how it started oh so vividly...It was only a few days ago when I was fixing up the Tornado as a...job well done for me. While everyone else found this strange, I merely found this normal for the young fox I am, just... pushing my boundaries as always.

My ears twitched to faint, rapid footsteps from deep in Mystic Ruins. Sounded more like million taps a minute, so it was obvious who was making them. The fastest hedgehog only matched by one other, my friend, Sonic the hedgehog. The door opened to him giving a traditional thumbs-up and a smirk before him closing it. He had the right to since he sleeps here sometimes, but I often have wished he'd do what everyone else would do and KNOCK.

"Hey little buddy! I got some news," he walked up to my workplace.

"Really? What's the news then?" I asked in anticipation. After the now-several-months-old ARK encounter, I haven't heard anything important since. I would assume this was too right?

"We are invited to a PAR-TAY!" He showed off the letter with the official insignia of the city's small government.

Yeah, not quite what I had in mind and this didn't seem quite important to me at the time. Parties are not for me. I'm... too socially awkward for such a thing. I thought maybe I'd grow out of this in a matter of years but right now it didn't seem like something I like to participate. And it hasn't dawned until a few minutes that I can see who sent the letter.

"That's nice, Sonic... but you know how I am with public events. It's too embarrassing."

"But check out who this is from! I was roaming around Station Square, right? Passed by city hall, got called inside and I was given this note here by the secretary! The MAYOR is asking us to come!"

My bored eyes sparked with life after hearing him. "W-what! The mayor! ...Why would he invite us and what occasion?"

"Weeeeell..." he chuckled embarrassingly, "If you want technicalities, it just says here I'm invited. But! It said I can bring friends. And you're the first on my list, of course."

I was handed the paper to read, and sure enough, it was an official invitation. I read aloud as Sonic gave me his cocky smile:

Sonic,

_You are hereby invited to attend a party in your honor for your brave efforts of saving our fair city as well as the world. On the 25 of June, our party shall commence at 5:00 PM sharp at the Grand Station Hotel and shall end at 1:30 AM. (see map and details on back) We shall be serving various foods and drinks that would suit everyone's tastes. You may bring a few other friends of your choosing to the occasion. We hope to see you there._

_- Mayor_

Well, that sorta changes things. I may not be well-known, but if I was expected to go with Sonic, I can't refuse. Only problem is this would most likely be a black-tie event, and...I don't really wear anything other than shoes and my old gloves. (Which made me question why exactly did I craft a dresser to go in my bedroom with nothing to put in it.) Quite frankly, my hedgehog friend owned and donned nothing but shoes and gloves in his case as well. Which meant we'd have to go shopping for some suits. I'm terrible at shopping, and obviously since he hasn't stepped into a shop that had nothing to do with chili dogs, I would say the same.

"So... Mind joining the soiree, Tails? "

"Err... Sure. But... we need some tuxedos."

"...We need suits?"

...My obvious clue that Sonic hasn't been to any fancy occasion in his furry life. I sighed. I guess we both in this together.

"Well, yes. This party would be formal... " I turned to the back and gave a brief gaze at the contents on the back that confirmed my guess. "Especially since this is at the Grand Square Hotel. That hardly gets reservations for huge parties unless it's really important."

"But what tux would fit me? Seriously, compared to those giant humans... I'm forced to go to the children's section! I got SOME dignity entitled to me... I sure as heck don't want people to realize I can fit the same clothes that have my face on them..."

"News flash, Sonic: With our sizes, we ALL do." He needed to have some of that ego chopped off and replaced with some humility anyway...


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting an Old Friend!

I'm already at work with chapter 3 in case you're wondering about it. The spacing here could probably use work but I only went by paragraphs not always with dialogue. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any character of the story, they belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.

* * *

><p>Sonic gave me a pout that quickly placed a smirk back on his face. One that was more... devious than usual. I never liked that look. <p>

"So yeah... I was about to go down to Amy's place, but I figured, since she... uhh... creeps the heck out of me, I'd go to Cream's place first, just to see how she is...Maybe ask her if she wanted to come to the party too. I hear from Amy ever since you two found Cheese, she's been collecting newspapers and reading all kinds of mystery books. Her... wardrobe's changed slightly too." I can practically see those invisible eyebrows raise and lower now.

My mouth went slightly dry after him mentioning her. Cream the Rabbit. What can I say...? She was a friend, and other than Sonic, she was a great partner. About three months ago, as Sonic said, we both embarked on a little adventure of looking for Cheese to find out that Eggman took him and my own chao, Tailco. From what we both gathered, he was harnessing the power within chao by turning them into robots to rob the world of their existence and using whatever power was left of them to take over the world. A minuscule effect, but it can be effective if it wasn't stopped.

I faked a disinterest by getting back to work on the plane. "Oh, cool. Glad she's doing ok."

He walked in front of me, "So, wanna come with me to see her?" The mischievous grin grew. "She probably misses you."

My gloved hand touched my cold cheek in thought. I remembered that night like it happened yesterday... Cream kissed me. Well, it was more of a friendly way of saying thanks for saving Cheese. I was pretty sure she didn't mean much more than that. Still that kiss... was probably the only time this cheek didn't feel cold or oily and sweaty from working from machinery.

"I...n-no..." I didn't even convince myself that I didn't want to go with that line.

"You suuuuuuure?"

Now he's just taunting to the point of kicking him out. My patience normally doesn't wear thin, but when it's about her, I jump into defense mode. I obviously know what this is, but I'd rather not take the bait from him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, she can see me at the party, I'm sure-"

Cut off by my phone. I sometimes wonder why I had that thing in my house since I was rarely called, but this was probably why I kept it. Good thing too, I was holding out by a limb with the argument.

I answered it to a familiar feminine voice. "Hey Tails!"

I chuckled recognizing that voice. "Hey Amy. What's up?"

Sonic's face turned from a grin to scared frown as he waved his hands frantically. Desperate, pleading nos were whispered from him. Game, set, match.

"Oh nothing much, the usual... Things have been boring lately and I've been hearing some weird yelling. I visited Cream today and she heard the same yell. Has Sonic been around? Last thing I remembered, he said he was traveling for a while."

I can actually feel my face turning into that of an actual sly fox, smirking victoriously as he captured his victim. "As a matter of fact, I just saw him... He was about to come over to your house today according to him..."

Her satisfied sigh is heard from the other line. After the ARK, Amy was a bit more mellow about her infatuation with Sonic. ….Never stopped her from chasing him of course, but it made her more of a nice person to hang out with in my opinion. Maybe Sonic would actually take some time to hang out with her, even if it's as friends.

"R-Really? He's coming over? Eeee!~ I can't wait... It's been a while... Oh yeah! Cream said she had something to tell you. She said she may have a hunch whose yells it was."

I blinked blankly. "Well...Didn't she tell you?"

"Not quite. She said it'd ruin the mystery of the case or something... " she giggled, "Tails ever since you helped her find Cheese she's been nothing but a  
>detective lately. I think I remember her telling me what Sonic said. That she made a great Sherlock Cream."<p>

I sighed retaining my smile. Cute. "Yeah, Sonic told me about it. I kinda think she's taking this mystery thing a bit too seriously. I mean... It was just a bit of pretend while searching for Cheese. Although after seeing that Eggman was involved, that really only meant this chaonapping thing was serious... I thought she would have... you know, hung up the coat and hat, put away the pipe."

"You'd think so... Oh! Look at the time! I've been here blathering away and I have to get ready for Sonic to come here! Um, wait, uh... what was he coming here for? I-I need to find the perfect outfit!"

I wonder if she can hear the slight groaning of Sonic in the background. I almost felt completely sorry for her that he may just speed past her house after this. "Uhhh... Well, he had some news of his own to tell you... er..." I looked to him to see him nervously tapped his foot and waved his hand to me sighing as a sign of "Go ahead and tell, she'd find out from me one way or another."

"What did he want to tell me?" That phrase brought me back into the conversation with her.

"He wanted you to come with us to a party. It's at the Grand Station Hotel, if you heard of it."

Her sigh was almost dream-like. I felt kinda uncomfortable of the new sultry voice that took place of the normally childlike one. "Of course I've heard of it... I remember staying there. It's a total dream... You should see it, it's lavish... Maybe one day Sonikku and I can stay there for a night...we can..."

I cleared my throat rather loudly to avoid the direction the conversation was headed. I'd rather not hear it, seeing as I'm still rather young and would find this... "icky" for lack of a better term.

She laughed uncomfortably, taking the hint. "Sorry, sorry. Anyway, yeah. I have. What's the party all about? And at what time?"

"It's about Sonic saving the city again, as well as the whole world this time. It starts at 5 PM."

"Ooooh, the ARK incident huh? ...It really all seems like yesterday... Alrighty. I think a got a nice gown somewhere. Cream's gonna come too right?"

I swallowed. Actually... I sorta hoped she came too... "Not sure, but Sonic was about to head over to her house to ask if she wanted to come."

"Oooo... This means, I gotta pick her up today!"

"Uhh... why is that?"

"She doesn't have anything to wear to the party, duh! It's formal isn't it?"

"From what I gathered on the letter and back, it's formal."

"Then I MUST go shopping with her. There's the cuuuuutest outfit on sale, you see..."

Oh boy, Amy shopping mode, I gathered. So I took the best approach to it. "Um, ok, sounds great Amy... Um, talk to you later ok? Ahaha..."

"Oh sure! See you around!"

I hung up quickly. Oi, I don't get older girls and shopping, honestly. I turned to Sonic who laughed at my actions. He got the gist of conversation by eavesdropping, I'd bet.

He rubbed under his nose, "Ah, so now you understand what I deal with when I see her. So... Gonna go to Cream's place before going to Angel Island and talking to Knuckles."

I jumped into things, completely forgetting where I was supposed to stand in the "not getting involved with Cream" debate. "I-I'm coming too!"

He raised an eyebrow and gave the classic Sonic smirk. "What happened to not going? You seemed pretty insistent on it."

"Well, I mean, someone's gotta tell Amy that she's coming, right? And I'm sure you don't want to just pop by her house to tell her, seeing as you don't have a cell phone."

"I could use YOUR phone Tails."

"Not if I don't allow it, you can't."

"Whatever you say. Just remember this argument can be used against you in the court of taunt."

I groaned at the stupid attempt for a joke. "Can we go now?"

"Right, we can go." He opened the door and sped off through the rest of Mystic Ruins leaving me to follow after him, closing the door behind me of course.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the very cozy cottage of the Rabbit household a few minutes later. ...I was a bit exhausted after the run, since I was on my hands and knees, panting. I must be a bit out of shape from being cooped up for too long. Otherwise, Sonic looked just as raring to go as when he started his sprint. Everything was just as I remembered, as well as the feeling that's swelling up in me like that night. I thought to myself it's best not to let things get to me, otherwise Sonic would have noticed.<p>

Sonic knocked on the door before quickly stepping back. He turned his head to my tired form and nodded up as a signal to come closer and stand up completely. I did so, wearily. I felt more tired than usual, but something told me it wasn't a coincidence.

An older female rabbit appeared at the door, which nearly startled me. I wasn't quite used to Ms. Vanilla's appearances anywhere. I'm not all that great with speaking with adults, but my facade pulled through for me in those situations. …At least, I thought so.

"Oh, hello boys," her lips curled into a gentle smile as a emotional greeting, " I'm guessing you're here to visit Cream, right?"

Sonic answered for me, thank goodness. I was still breathless from the run. "Hi, and yes, ma'am. Where would she be? We had some news to tell her."

"She's just upstairs in her room. You should knock first though. She's probably wrapped up in thought."

"Sure thing. Come on, Tails!"

I snapped to and boldly asked, "So um, Cream's been like this for...?"

She turned to me and laughed a bit, "Would you imagine it's been weeks? I thought it was one of those phases that... last for a little while, a few days tops, but it's been a while since she's started. Mumbling about thanking you while engrossed in newspapers. It's adorable, but... I think she could use a bit of fresh air and some company. See the flowers or... go for a stroll instead of in her room all day."

"Well, don't worry, we'll actually take her along to see Knuckles. We'd hate to see her locked up in her room, right Sonic?"

He gave a thumbs up. "Right. We'll have her out of that room in no time!"

Vanilla nodded. "Thank you, Sonic, Tails. Remember: Knock!"

We both headed upstairs and through the hall to a sign on the door labeling Cream's room in flowery letters. Well, at least her taste for flowers never changed. I knocked on the door, feeling my heart race. I breathed in and out gently.

The door opened slowly to see the small rabbit at the door. Why...? Why did she look so mature...? It's like as if she grew a year or two and would be around MY age. I would have sworn my heart stopped that moment as I looked at her. A cream blouse (befitting to her) covered her torso along with a long blue ribbon tied around and under its collar. To complete the mature look, a dark brown dress vest, unbuttoned and a brown plaid skirt. My jaw probably dropped, but I was too engrossed to notice.

"Guys! I had a feeling you'd be coming!" she rushed up and hugged us both in a heartbeat.

"Ahahaha...Um...Did you?" ….I was real smooth wasn't I?

"Mmhm... Well, I hate to leave you standing out in the all like this... Please, come in!" she skipped inside, allowing us to walk in.

"Whoa! An electric kettle!" my hedgehog friend exclaimed. And indeed there it was, a cordless electric kettle. ...How much are those these days?

"Oh yeah, funny thing... I've been staying in here most of the time, I asked mom if I can have one for my room. I hated bothering her for the stove and kettle when she's busy. She agreed to getting it for me... I almost feel really guilty for asking her though..."

I tried my best to comfort the slight guilt."I-I'm sure she's fine with it. After all, you've been hard at um...work?"

"You can say it's work..." she kicked her feet while looking on the ground. "It's been mostly collecting and thinking..."

I'd say it's much more than that, her room's walls were thick with newspaper clippings as well as recent notes written in a very neat handwriting. Some that Cheese was actually organizing on the wall at that moment. She's been hard at work doing something. But it's nice to see that she still plays with her toys at different times, they're sitting at the table as if they're at a meeting.

"Geez, I think you could use a little sun there, Cream," Sonic scanned her slightly, "I dunno how you can take being stuck at home inside all day, everyday."

She blushed slightly at that."I...guess I do... Oh, Tails, have you gotten my message?"

I jumped slightly at being acknowledged. "Yeah, something about hearing yelling."

"Right. I have some reason it would be the person you're going to, Knuckles."

Blinking in confusion, I asked her, "Really? W-wait. How did you know we were going to see Knuckles?"

She smirked mischievously, a face I don't often see and made my knees weak. "Heard you talking from downstairs. These walls aren't entirely thick, you know."

Sonic's face matched my nearly clueless expression. "So wait, why didn't you leave the door open then, if you knew we were coming?"

"To be honest with you... I was a bit nervous... I didn't want to speak to you just yet..."

"Whatcha got to be nervous around us for? We're the same as always aren't we?"

Actually, I think I understand seeing as I was nervous upon meeting her, though it's hard to believe she would feel the same. She seemed so calm, so at ease.

"I guess you're right. Haha, I guess I got worked up over nothing... Anyway, I was supposed to accompany you to Knuckles and you had to tell me something?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, mom's orders for getting some air, as for the news... You can come over to a little party the mayor's throwing for the ARK rescue."

"R-Really? I...I mean, I haven't really taken part in it because I haven't met you then... but.. thank you. Thank you so much!" she squealed cutely. Cheese exclaimed as well. "Is it ok that Cheese came along?"

"Why not? The little guy can come along too."

After some idle chatter about what the party would be like, I gave more info of the party. Mostly the whereabouts, time, and date. She smiled lightly and took note of this.

"Um... Is this one of those things where I'd have to bring a date?" she asked innocently.

Now, I knew she only meant as just accompanying her to the occasion, but my brain took account of this in a different way, causing me to blush. As I stutter an answer, Sonic interceded.

"Nope. Sorry if you had ideas of taking someone."

"Um..." It was her turn to blush it seems. "Well, no, no... I was going to just go with Cheese since I take him everywhere anyway." Her blush faded as she continued with a smirk. "Amy's going to be disappointed to hear that."

"Oi, don't bother to remind me." Sonic gritted his teeth, preparing the possibilities of what would happen when she arrives to the party.

"Well..." I tried jumping back in the conversation, "we should probably be heading over to Knuckles' place. We can talk on the way there."

"Right! I have so much to catch up with you guys! Just let me get my hat and coat!"

The young doe turned to a coat rack where her old Sherlock Holmes outfit was hanging so neatly and fetched it before putting it on. I'll admit, it was cute when she was wearing it, but... She looked a lot better without it. I decided to make it known, of course being as friendly as possible.

"Um... You know Cream..."

Cream stopped mid-way of putting the coat on and turned to me. "Oh! Yes, Tails?"

"Well... You actually look much better without the coat. The Sherlock Holmes look is sorta what you have on. You don't need the coat or hat at all..."

Cream's face was crimson. It's actually adorable, how she stumbles on her words. "Um...R-Really? Well... I-I don't have to wear it if I look better with just my uniform..."

Sonic blinked. "Uniform? You're working?"

"Yeah, in my room. It's my agency, you know. But, I sorta need a case to work on in order to get started..."

Sonic looked dumbfounded, so I'm guessing he doesn't understand when Cream's imagination is at work.

"Um, Sonic, she meant her detective agency. You know, since she's Sherlock Cream?"

"Oooooh. Um... Cream? If you're thinking your room's exactly the best place where something like a detective agency... Well... I mean... It doesn't exactly work well."

Cream's face was then sullen. I tried backing up Sonic's reasoning without hurting her feelings. "Er, well... he means as location-wise, not that it's that bad of an idea it's just-"

"I get it. It's not best to have any detective agency here..."

I remembered the small clubhouse in the backyard that I made with Cream at that moment. It would be significant hard work, but I can probably move it to a significant location near her house AND remodel it so it wouldn't look childish; so I thought.

"...I think I have an idea," I smiled to her. "Well... I-I..."

She stepped closer to listen as Cheese rejoined her from his work. I felt my heart quicken slightly. I stuttered before snapping out of the shyness. "I can move and remodel that clubhouse we made together into a much more suitable detective agency. It'll take a few days in order for it to actually come together tho-"

Her arms were then closed around me, connecting us together in a tight grip. As I blushed, she continued her hug of gratitude with a barrage of nuzzling against my chest from our varied heights. Despite feeling like I was melting away from her touch, I did only enough to pet her head in return. Sonic was chuckling at us, saying how cute we looked, but it didn't matter then. Only this moment. I'm more than happy to help a friend. But... I more than love to help her.


	3. Chapter 2: The Burning Isle

Ah, hello again, my readers. If you're wondering, yes, I have quite a few more chapters done. However, I don't like things too... "hot off the press", per se. It's not fair to the readers to read something that seems half-done, because, you honestly deserve a much better quality than that.

Without further ado, I present to you, chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned or used characters. All rightfully belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.

* * *

><p>"See ya around, Ms. Vanilla!"<p>

"Goodbye Sonic, remember to drop her off at Amy's when you're finished! She needs to go shopping for a dress!"

I twirled my tails and gave a jump-off before floating along the air with Cream. The young rabbit filled her mother in on the details about the party, hence why she was to go to Amy's house later to go shopping. Only one thing about this wouldn't seem so awkward. My companion was staring at me with a smile on her face the whole few minutes it took getting outside after briefing Ms. Vanilla about the party. It happened sometime after I carelessly eavesdropped on the whole conversation Cream and her while we waited outside. I knew better, to be honest, but when you have good hearing... It's hard to ignore.

"_Sorry Cream, but I can't let you go without someone to drop you off. You're much too young to go alone without someone."_

"_But you let me go outside all the time! Even when going over to Tails' house!"_

"_This event is at night, sweetie. It's fine to let a child go out during daytime, but at night... It's dangerous. I don't want you getting lost or anything."_

"_If I find someone to take me to the party, would you then let me go?"_

"_Of course! Maybe I can talk to Amy and..."_

"_W-wait!"_ Cream sounded like she was slightly nervous. She didn't seem too sure. _"Um...What about...er..."_

Her mother giggled, sending my fur to stand on ends. She sounded like she had a clue._"...I think I know who you want. But I'd ask of him first if I were you." _

Something along those lines. All I knew was, I would be asked a question...I was sure enough ... My poor, poor heartstrings, pulled into a torn heap. She then turned to me, her ears properly turning in the same direction as the flapped.

"Um... Tails. Is it ok...if you-"

"Hey guys! Look! quick!"

We both suddenly turned to a surprising sight over the horizons of the wooden bridge we crossed. A huge chunk of land, falling and falling. It looked too close though... We were in the direct target of the spot that it was landing! The boulders that make up Angel Island fell into the blue abyss beside us. It took seeing Sonic zooming across the bridge to get to the other side and giving a hand gesture to follow him in order to send the words "Run, idiot!" into my brain.

As I did so, Cream tried picking up the pace, quickly following me to the end as well. Only problem was, even if we did make it, the likely chance of us getting blown back by the falling rock was pretty high. I was a little too foolish to notice. I started my propeller tails again to speed up and latched behind Cream giving her a speed boost. The faster we went was the faster the island fell. Everything moved ever so quickly until…

"Wait, what are you-" _SMAASH!_

We were then tossed up in the air from the impact of the crash, barely- and I do mean it-touching us. I held on tighter, protecting her the best way I could until I felt a huge pound to the head and the pain exploding throughout it. The yells began to fade and deafen as the whole world turned to nothing but darkness…

"Aw geez... He's not too banged up, though his head could use some ice. Stay here till he comes to, I'll find some in a minute!"

Everything felt distorted and seemed dark, but I knew what happened. I needed to relax till Sonic came back.

"Gah! O-Ow! Uggh..." I yelped, feeling some soft chubby paws on my head, assuming it was Cheese checking on me.

"Cheese, don't do that..." the soothing voice chastised, "It's hurting him."

I absentmindedly made a sound close to that of a purr after feeling my ears being scratched. Embarrassing, to say the least. A giggle spurred out afterwards along with "Aww, isn't he cute?" with an agreeing sort of cry, "Chao!"

I tried my best not to seem like I was listening, but failed after my face slowly turning red and shot up quickly. "Aaaaaah!" I weakly fell back on Cream's midriff and grabbed my head in pain. You have no idea how badly that hurt at the time.

She gently grabbed an ear of mine and massaged it. "D-Did I startle you? I'm so sorry! I...I should have sped up knowing my life was at stake..."

My face made a goofy, relaxed smile as her hands worked. "Consider this evening the debt I owe you for taking that laser back then."

She blinked before chuckling. "So you remember that..."

"Duh. I think I'd remember anyone who just jumps in front of me to save my life."

Now I didn't want to ruin the moment then and there, but my brain finally noticed my head laying on her. Out of instinct, I tried jumping up, but her hand was firmly but softly on my stomach, preventing me from doing so.

"Don't overwork yourself. Just relax." She smiled. I think that was the moment I turned into jelly. Even if I wanted to get up, my body was to listen to itself before me. What a traitor it was.

"Um... I wanted to ask you this while we were on the bridge...but I wasn't able to...Could you...maybe-"

My brain rapidly fired the question. "YES! O-Of course I'd do it!"

"But I didn't finish," she retorted with a smile. ...It was a sort of smile that gave my insides a nice shocking as I struggled to breathe. She was mature-looking for her age, so imagine how she looks to me. I just hoped that Amy had nothing to do with it, or so help me.

"I-I...er...I mean..." I stumbled on my words trying to explain exactly what was happening.

Her hand reached for another ear as she continued massaging, giving the same smile she had before.

"I wonder what's taking Sonic so long to get ice," she mused, "He should have been back a few moments ago."

Not to be rude to Sonic, but I didn't want this moment to end. Despite the pain my head sent to my temples, this was great. From here on as she massaged my ears before moving on to my head, I was in a dream-like state. It seemed real, that's about enough. At least, that's what I hoped.

"Um... Cream?"

She lowered her head to mine. "Yes?"

"Well... Um... how much have you missed me before I came today?"

She then kissed my head, sending shivers down my spine. "Er...More than you know. I've been wanting to talk to you, but..."

"Yeah... I've been pretty busy... Sorry..." I frowned.

"No, no... It just makes having fun with you more...special." My ears picked up her heartbeat which quickened as she said that.

"Sp-Special... well..." she silenced me with a nuzzle against my head. I quieted down in an instant.

"Yes, special..." Cream stroked my bangs, messing them up a little between that and the nuzzling. "I only wish that can happen more often."

I rose up, no longer feeling the pain that lodged in my head not too long ago. Cupping her cheek with my hand, I bravely said, "I'll make sure that wish comes true."

I moved my head closer to hers, my lips open to a slight peck until...

"Hey, sorry it took so long," Sonic appeared out of the dust cloud made from his run."It's hard to find ice, so I went for an icepack. …Tails! Glad you're awake... I thought you were in big trouble back there, buddy...Even if I made the ran back, we'd all be crushed... I probably should have done something anyway..."

I felt lightheaded and snapped from my slight daze. Instead of sitting up like I thought I was, my head was still lying against Cream, who was petting my head gingerly instead of massaging my ears.

"Oh, thank goodness you're ok... You still have quite a bump there..." Sonic gave her the icepack and she placed it on the bruise.

I yelped from the cold touch. "Did um... Did anything happen?"

She looked at me questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"W-Well, how long was I out?"

She looked slightly worried. "Um... You opened your eyes for a moment and then just blanked out again. I heard you mumbling something but... I couldn't make it out."

My heart sank to where my stomach was. Normally my mind was sharp, but for something like that to be a dream, it came to me as unorthodox.

"I... I felt my ears being touched though."

Her cheeks flushed as she looked away. "I was only scratching them for a moment then saw you smiling in your sleep so I...um...massaged them..."

My ears unconsciously twitched after I recalled the memory again. From here on, I supposed it was a dream. Something like that probably wouldn't be likely to happen anyway. It's still...heartbreaking.

"I guess I'm not needed if Tails is getting all this TLC," Sonic smirked as he scratched his head.

"Ugh, please... L-Let's just focus on getting to Knuckles. I'm sure he's still on Angel Island and is probably checking on its condition before going to find the Master Emerald pieces," I proposed, to redirect the topic.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Cream questioned.

"Y-Yeah, I've had worse injuries involving random spikes, bombs, robots and whatever else my life throws at me. I'll live; promise," I chuckled weakly.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, me and Tails are built for endurance, that bump'll be gone in no time. Let's go! Angel Island's looking pretty... sorry..." his mouth began to drop.

I turned towards the once floating island to see mostly smoke and fire. Beginning to hold my breath, I watched the chao that lived there evacuating. Not before long did I see some of the fire being cleared, part by part. That only meant Knuckles was there fighting the fire, so quickly we ran to help him.

As we approached the temple I noticed empty buckets and quickly took them. "There's some buckets here. I think it'll be faster if we all split up and put out each place before the fire spreads!"

Sonic and Cream each took two buckets leaving me with an equal amount of two as well. We all split up to where the nearest water source was and started putting out most of the fire we had. The job of putting out ¼ of the fire took 25 minutes alone. About half of the island that was on fire, so that took a hour and a half. Not before long after, me and Cream both fell back against the ground while Sonic zipped to a stop and began to stretch. Knuckles, upon noticing that the other parts of the fire had disappeared, glided back to where the Master Emerald once was. He noticed us nearby and walked up to us.

"I guess you helped out with the fire... Thanks. I owe you one..." Knuckles trailed off as he wiped beads of sweat from his forehead.

"No prob!" Sonic gave a thumbs up. "It's a good thing we were stopping by."

"'Stopping by?'" he questioned suspiciously, "What for?"

"Weeell, I wanted to know if you were gonna drop by a party but-"

"Are you freaking nuts! The Master Emerald's missing, all of Angel Island fell and nearly got completely burned to the ground! Why the heck would ANYONE think of parties after that!"

"Sheesh, calm down; you didn't let me finish. This was before all this happened, but after seeing, we rushed over to help. We can probably help find that Emerald before you have time to even go on a destructive rampage looking for it."

The red echidna scoffed. "It's not that easy. I'm the only one who can sense the Emerald. This is my responsibility alone."

"'It's my responsibility alone.' 'I'm just being all protective 'cause I can't rely on someone else for a change 'cause of my own mistakes, wah, wah, wah!'" the hedgehog mocked.

"Want me to punch the snot of you?" He glared, raising his fist up.

"Look guys, if no one does this, that emerald's as good as gone!" I intervened, "Sonic's right, it'll be easier if we were to look for the pieces separately before something worse happens."

Cream pulled out a notebook and pencil from her vest. "Um, Mr. Knuckles?"

Knuckles turned to Cream and looked at her questioningly. "Who's this?"

I was purely flabbergasted. "Knuckles! This is Cream! Sonic saved her mom, she came to ask you questions about the missing chao a few months ago! Remember?"

He did a double-take, giving her a quick glance. "Oh, uh... You did something to...your hair?" his eyebrow rose.

She giggled, not seeming to be offended of him not recognizing her. "No..."

"You got taller?"

"Uh-uh." She shook her head, making her ears flop from side to side. Adorable.

"...You're wearing makeup? Aren't you kinda young for that?"

"Nope, I'm not wearing makeup. But you're getting closer!"

I smacked my forehead. A blind mole could see what was different about her. "She's wearing different attire altogether..."

"Ooooooh... Looks like a uniform." he deduced, "You working?"

She blushed and scratched her head with the pencil. "You can say I am. I'm working as a detective now."

"Wait, you joined up with the Chaotix?"

"Oh, no, no, no! I don't think I even have the credentials to join them..." she chuckled.

Sonic whispered over to me. "What kind of credentials does it take to join _them_?" I elbowed him in response to be quiet. I somewhat wondered myself. Would she join a detective agency after this?

"Well, I guess you want to ask me questions about what happened, right?"

She flashed a smile at him. "If you don't mind."

"Alright..." he began composing his thoughts together before speaking.

So from what I gathered... He woke up early to go deeper into Angel Island to forage for breakfast, and returned to the Emerald's location at approximately 7:00 AM, in accordance to the sun's position. He then watched attentively at intruders till around 8:30 AM where he dozed off. After that, he woke up at 11:30 AM, from feeling that he was falling and noticed the Emerald gone before smelling smoke.

"Then we dropped by about 13 minutes later, because of Tails' injury." Cream concluded. "So the theft of the Emerald had to happen between 8:30 and 11:30."

"Way to use that brain!" Sonic chuckled.

I nodded. "But remember, when we came the fire has spread to about half of the island."

"Well, yeah Tails. Wildfires can spread reeeeal quick if you don't put out the fire."

"True, but the fire spread to a half the island. The rate fire can spread is a bit slower than that. There's many ways it could have spread. One, it could have spread faster because of the wind."

"There's little to no wind around here. I would have noticed. Trust me."

"Rouge's appearances distracted ya, 'Knuckie'?" Sonic elbowed Knuckles, receiving an irritated grunt in return.

"It has NOTHING to do with the bat girl," Knuckles rolled his eyes, "I have a few wind chimes where my hut is. A nice little jingle can carry for miles in this quiet place. I'd hear it."

"Just one problem. You were asleep; how can you hear it?" I asked.

"Light sleeper."

"Oookay. Strike that thought then. How about the possible chance that multiple matches were involved?"

"That is possible... But... without winds, the fire still would have carried a bit slower," the young doe answered.

She was a quick one. I admired that. "Not if the matches were within a good distance of each other. In that case, it can spread to multiple areas at once."

"Better get searching then. Maybe we can find a bit of a clue as to how half the island could have been burned up as quickly."

While searching around the forest, something then caught my attention. I can't believe I haven't noticed before. ...It smelled like gas. Gas that was burned. There's a distinction between a domestic wildfire and one that is purposely committed when smelling, I'll tell you that. I heard flapping noises before seeing Cream land next to me.

Cream held up a quite burned up, used match. "From what me and Sonic could find was this. So only one was involved..."

"Gasoline."

"Pardon?"

"Most of Angel Island was covered in gasoline as an attempt to burn most of it quickly to the ground..."

"Ah! Really!" She looked genuinely shocked. "But- I mean- They got what they want! Why in the world would anyone burn most of Angel Island to the ground!"

"That's a very good question. Why would they? If there's other evidence around, there's other ways of disposing them. This is pretty drastic."

"Knuckles is gonna be pretty disappointed that there's no clues other then this match here."

"I think his spirit's mostly broken because that it's been done on his watch without him finding out."

"It'll take _years_ for all of this to grow back!" she cried.

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Cream. The Master Emerald has properties of healing as well as giving power. When it's put back into its place here on Angel Island, it repairs itself!"

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you." I began to smile which made her smile as well. It's really a contagious factor between the two of us.

"Alright... But... With little to go on, how can we find out who did this?"

I put a finger under my lower lip. Good point she made. We'd go interrogate, but who do we know that could do this AND burn down the forest? We can't exclude anyone.

"Maybe we should search a bit more..."

"I'd say so but... Did you look anywhere else?"

"We looked everywhere we could, Tails, but... Nothing."

"Then it probably wouldn't be the best use of time to look again. Let's just try interrogating. It'll be a long shot with finding the right people to interrogate, but it's worth a shot."

Sometime later, we all regrouped with Knuckles at the altar he guarded. The echidna mentioned seemed beside himself, wrapped up in his own thoughts. I guess when you failed your duties, you'd seem depressed. Surprisingly, he didn't just rush off in a hurry, meaning he actually did appreciate the help.

"Alright. What kind of detective spouted ideas you got besides looking for the pieces?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, Tails and I were thinking of interrogating a few people... Maybe we can get facts from them," Cream answered.

"I got a better idea that might speed things up a bit," Sonic said with a confident smile. "Me and Knuckles can go off searching for those Emeralds. Tails, you and Cream can go handle the interrogations."

"Right! But we need a meeting schedule, every... two hours sound good?" I asked.

"Yep. I can get to places and back with no problems.

"Start off with batgirl," the red echidna blurted.

"Er... why?" I blinked.

"I can give three good reasons. One, she's a thief. Two, she's a conniving witch. And three, she steals jewels! How the heck can you NOT exclude her!"

I sweatdropped. "While all accusations are true, we don't have a way of telling that she's a sure suspect other than the previous times she's tried to take the emerald away."

"...Wouldn't that be a good enough reason altogether to put her _first_!"

Sonic butted in. "Hey, hey, hey. You can't just accuse her and leave ol' Eggie out of this. He stole the Master Emerald _successfully_ three times! First time when I met Knuckles, the second time he broke it to release Chaos, and the third time when Rouge was planning on taking it and he took it at that time. That is, before Knuckles broke it."

"I was getting to him!"

"Well, you were too busy obsessing over her, so thank me for reminding you."

"I was not "obsessing"! I'm just correcting Detective Diplomat over here! I got no reason to thank you."

"Ok, ok. I'll put her on the interrogation list. Besides, I suppose finding her is a lot easier than finding Eggman, considering that he usually moves from place to place at times."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's get this thing over with so I can get that Emerald!"


	4. Chapter 3: Paying a Bat a Visit

Ah... Long time no see everyone. It's certainly been a while since I've posted right? Well, not to worry, I've finished a few chapters of Sherlock Cream 2, and here's one of them. However, other chapters are being re-looked at as usual, just to be sure nothing's amiss. So enough with my blather, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in the story as they belong to Sonic Team and SEGA.

* * *

><p>We separated not too long after we spoke about what we were meant to do. I told Cream and Cheese that we would stop by my house to get my plane, the Tornado, before heading off to interrogate. (It was more time saving, plus I'd hate for Cream to tire out from flying and running from place to place.) When we arrived, I sweatdropped; forgetting how messy I left the place. It's slightly organized when it comes to finding what I need, but when having guests over, it's very unorganized AND a hazard.<p>

"Um…sorry about the mess…" I began as she giggled, "I'll bring the plane out, so you can stay outside."

She nodded, understanding my embarrassment. "Sure thing!"

I walked up to a small control panel that controlled the garage door as well as the runway's transformation. I pushed a button sequence that synchronized the door opening and the runway beginning to form. I timed the door to close after the plane leaves the garage before starting the plane.

I heard a sharp gasp coming from outside. I can tell that was Cream from it sounding feminine. Once the plane reached outside, I noticed she was gawking at the runway. She's been here before and has seen me test drive the plane for a few times as well as the runway changing. After asking her some time ago why she always seems surprised when the landscape changes into a runway she replied, "It's just amazing that it looks so lifelike until the runway just pops up! It's almost like magic, but with mechanics!" I took that as a compliment, of course. Besides tinkering things here and there, that runway and the modified Tornado were my first impressive inventions.

Seeing her slight surprise caused me to involuntarily smile. It gets cuter every time she does that, to be  
>honest. Maybe it's because of her age that has her attracted to all sorts of things that may be complex to design but simple to use. I was interested the same way before building things, myself.<p>

I waved to her as a signal to come over and helped her into the plane. She noticed that I was smiling and blushed before she puffed her cheeks out and pouted, immediately understanding why I did. She was probably as embarrassed as I was about noticing that I smiled.

"It's because I looked surprised again, isn't it?" she asked in fake anger.

"Eeh... Kinda. Hehe... Sorry, Cream." I tried looking as apologetic as I scratched behind my head, but the smile didn't show that at all.

She crossed her arms and her gaze toward me altered toward the ground in embarrassment "I-It's just cool looking, that's all." Even though she knew I knew why she always gasps, she still says that to me. Cheese merely made his traditional agreeing sound, "Chao chao."

I chuckled in response. "Well, thank you very much. I appreciate that you enjoy my inventions." I meant it in a very sincere way, but unfortunately it only caused her to get even more flustered.

Pulling her chao close to her in an attempt at hiding her face, she responded, "Let's go already, before we lose too much time!", a sentence that quickly dismissed the topic.

"Alright then. Hang on!" The Tornado then accelerated forward and off the very edge of the runway before soaring off into the clouds.

Half-way through the flight, it was entirely quiet. I haven't heard a sound except the engine's roaring. Keeping a hand on the wheel, I flicked the "auto-pilot" switch. I then turned around to Cream in the backseat to check on her. Our eyes locked for a split second before her sights were casted elsewhere. She was... watching me? I mean, I suppose it was the only thing she could do during the trip besides talking to Cheese and I, but...

"How are you doing so far?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Um, ok... Cheese looks like he's fairing well too." Cheese nodded as a confirmation.

"Anything wrong? You uh.. seemed a little troubled." Heck, I was too. I felt as though I couldn't do much in this situation.

She sighed, trying to keep voice steady, "Well... I never did thank you properly for saving my life... So... thanks... a lot! Really!"

I thought at that moment she did thank me before, but... that was only a dream.

I chuckled, making the deed seem minuscule. "Well, it's no trouble, Cream. I was only doing what I'm supposed to do for friends."

"Well... I'm glad I'm your friend," she said quietly. " Really glad... C-can you do me another favor?"

"Um, sure. Do need anything?"

"W-Well... it's just that I...um... couldn't go to the party alone, since it's at night...So...I needed someone to come with me...C-could you...um... be my escort?" She kicked her feet nervously.

I realized then that... the conversation earlier was really just to find someone to transport her to the party. Not in any way of going as a couple. "...No prob! I'll be your escort."

Her face lit up back to an upbeat Cream that I knew of so well. "Thanks, Mr. _Miles_." She said sweetly.

"Urk..." Hearing my first name caused my fur to stand on ends. I honestly don't like my name very much... I was teased before because of it, that and my two tails. She was teasing then I knew, but... I didn't mind as much. I never understood why.

Cream's smile changed into a slight frown. "Are you ok?"

"It-it's just that...I... don't really like my real name..."

"I'm sorry... But, Miles sounds like a nice name, other than Tails."

I didn't know rather if she meant it or not then, but because we were close to our destination, I didn't bother to ask if it was true.

My plane then landed in a different part of Station Square; buzzing with commerce and business. I deftly commenced a sequence of flicking switches off before unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Mi-Tails? Where are we?"

"Eastern Station Square. I can't exactly park a plane right next to where we're going."

"Huh?" She tilted her head to the side and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Must I say a word for how that looked?

"You'll see. Just follow me!"

After Cream, Cheese and I exited the Tornado, we began running along each block. I acted as the leader, analyzing addresses that could be visible before stopping where a pink light glowed in the beckoning twilight.

"It's getting close to evening..." I folded my arms in thought. Well, I was to turn her over to Amy afterwards. I suppose she didn't mind having a sleepover for Cream.

"I noticed. We spent most of the day going over to Angel Island and helping Knuckles put out most of the fire before talking about what to do. And taking a nice flight over to this side of Station Square."

Then it just hit me. I forgot one important detail. "Oh geez! I forgot about going back to check on Knuckles and Sonic's progress! I think I'm still wearing my wrist communicator... Just hope Sonic is wearing one too!"

I went to my cleverly disguised communicator that was hidden under my glove and began punching in a command to speak with Sonic.

It was then when we continued hearing a dialing tone erupting from the device. Then a click.

"Tails?"

"Sonic! Sorry we weren't at Angel Island, you see, we-"

I heard strange noises in the background that sounded like a grunt before rings dropping. "Gah! S-Sorry, this isn't a pretty good time. Knuckles thought was sensing an emerald around in Ice Caverns but ended up trapped in by a boulder! So now-" After a while of hearing static I then heard, "Just keep going without us!"

_Click._

After that we all fell silent. Cheese spoke in his native language in a rather long dialogue before Cream nodded. "Cheese is right, there's nothing we can do about them for now... We better start interrogating!"

I nodded in return. "Right, let's get inside." Even though we didn't show much expression of it, I was terrified inside, and I'm sure Cream was too.

Once I opened the door, people turned from their tables to see us. We seemed to be outsiders in comparison to the adults that walked to the bar then seating back. I saw Cream giving off a scared expression for a moment as she looked at some of the strong looking men walking past her on their way out. It was then that I realized, we REALLY didn't belong here.

I felt red eyes watching me and swallowed as I looked in that direction. It was Shadow! I didn't know he survived the ARK incident... After all, Sonic almost died from it too... And Rouge happened to be there too, as a bartender it seems. Behind her was a wall that seemed like a control panel that she touched in a swift motion every now and then to play a different song track. I suppose this was meant to be a club for older people. Whoops.

Rouge seemed to be talking to the ebony hedgehog even though his contribution to the conversations were a few grunts and nods, as he continued his gaze. His blazing unceasing stare at me continued until he finally spoke up. "...Are you gonna keep staring at me, or are you here to order something?"

"Er..." I paused for a moment before Rouge cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Foxboy?" Apparently both she and Knuckles happen to be a bit notorious for the use of nicknames involving our species. Go figure. "Hmm... Pleasant surprise of you to drop by, but I'm not supposed to serve some of these drinks to minors. Government policies, you know."

I chuckled nervously. "Uh, no... Not here for a drink today." Nor in my life for that matter... "I'm here to ask a few questions if you don't mind."

"Sure. Hm..." she gave Cream a good scan for a brief moment and flashed a sly grin. "So, who's your girlfriend there? She seems cute with her pet."

Shadow, now understanding there's another presence besides mine, glanced at Cream then at Cheese before folding his arms and withdrawing to his own thoughts.

My face turned to a bright red as I stammered and tried making sense. "I...She...I mean...Sh-she's not my..."

This had no effect on Cream, even though I saw a blush and the faintest of a shy smile appear on her face. "Cream the Rabbit, at your service, ma'am. I'm... um... not his girlfriend. We're only partners, in detective work and mystery solving." She sounded professional compared to me who was tripping on my own words. My poor little ego.

"Ah... Cream, huh? Pleasure to meet you, I'm Rouge. But please, just Rouge. 'Ma'am, Miss,' and other titles makes me feel older than I should."

Shadow joined in on the conversation with his head tilted at her, surprising me. "How old are you supposed to be?"

"..." She remained silent and turned away for a brief moment. I jumped at the next sound made, a hammer slammed to the table with a pick next to it.

The ebony and red hedgehog stared at the hammer then back to her, not seeming to be shaken by her doing so. "...This hammer is for...?"

"Smashing ice into smaller pieces to use in drinks, but it's not the only thing it can smash."

"..." He leaned back and closed his eyes, dismissing the conversation altogether.

"Have a seat," she insisted, "What did you need to ask me, hon?"

Cream and I hurried to sit in the stools next to Shadow before explaining to her what happened at Angel Island.

"Ugh, that Knucklehead is always accusing me of something I didn't do..._yet_. Sorry kiddies, but I don't have much of a clue as to what could have happened."

"Well, even if you don't, we do need to keep a log of what you did earlier," I explained.

"Very well, but I wouldn't give it in such detail, after all it's my business. I'm sure you don't me to tell TOO much of what I did today."

I would have argued, but knowing how... provocative her actions could be, I'd have to agree there.

From a quick summary of what she did... She did indeed was near Angel Island, but flew over it at approximately 9:00 AM. From what Shadow had contributed as a witness, he was here the whole time she was out. She arrived at about 10:00 AM and was working here from then to this moment, giving a total of 9 hours of work. Gee, if only I was that diligent these days. Working 9 hours straight is quite a feat, but I suppose most people had to do it.

"So even though you were passing by Angel Island, you never set foot on it?"

"I swear on my heart-shaped armor plate." Her finger drew an "x" on her chest.

"Well... This isn't getting us anywhere... It's about 7:30 now... I gotta go to Amy's house soon..."

I nodded in understanding. Since we were allowed in here, I decided to get something to drink before going to drop Cream off.

"Do you have anything we can drink? One for the road?"

"I guess I can serve some milkshakes for you two. What'll it be?"

"Strawberry milkshake for me. And a chocolate milkshake for Cream."

"Huh? You don't have to give me..." she started.

I raised a finger, silencing her for a moment. "I know I don't, but I want to. Besides, I know chocolate is your favorite kind of milkshake."

"What a little gentleman!" the bat chuckled, "Sure she isn't your girlfriend?"

"Positive! J-Just... get our milkshakes!"

The two of us sat alone in silence as we drank our chilled drinks, discussing any leads with her, I thanked Rouge for the milkshakes and paid before we took our leave. Once walking to the plane, I heard a small yawn.

My rabbit companion seemed rather tired from her droopy eyes. I supposed it was almost time for her to sleep. She held Cheese like a small doll as she slowly walked up to the plane before I helped her inside.

"Getting sleepy?"

"Mmm..." She was fighting the sleep as long as she could, but was slowly falling into unconsciousness.

"Don't worry, Amy's place isn't too far from here," I whispered.

The last thing I heard from her was a soft, cute little snore, signalling that she drifted off into her slumber. Cheese, who was in the doe's arms followed suit, creating a little snore of his own.

Smiling, I punched in the coordinates to Amy's house and allowed autopilot to take over as we sailed through the dark skies.


	5. Chapter 4: To Amy's Humble Abode

Well, on to the next chapter. This one is a tad bit shorter than the last only because of what lies ahead. I'm not sure if it has to switch to teen or not, but I suppose it'll depend on your judgement. But not this chapter, not yet...

Disclaimer: All the characters are owned by Sonic Team and SEGA.

* * *

><p>Once the Tornado landed near Amy's house, I did the courtesy of picking Cream up and getting her out of the plane. Seeming cold, she did her best to stay warm by nuzzling into me. I smiled as I took a deep breath of the summer night's cool air and I made my way to the doorstep.<p>

I knocked on the door quickly, before regaining my balance from holding my two partners.

The door began to open to: "No, sorry, she's still not here, she's- Wait!" Her look of worry became to that of relief. "Ok, she's here. I'll call you if anything else happens... Ok, talk to you soon!" After pressing the off button on her phone, she then frowned slightly. I guess Ms. Vanilla was worried about her and Amy just stayed home to make sure she gets around safely.

"Um... Amy, I-I can explain..."

"Keep talking."

"Alright. But at least let us get inside; it's getting pretty cold out here."

Once we were inside, I placed the sleeping rabbit on the loveseat and sat next to her while Amy sat on the opposite side of us, in a rather plush recliner.

"Explain yourself." This... was actually the first time I've ever witnessed her being pretty terse when she's usually the chatterbox type.

I gave her a brief review of the day's events, from when we left Ms. Vanilla's house to interrogating Rouge, making sure I didn't miss a detail (the whole possible dream sequence still kept a secret, of course).

"Oh geez... Sorry. But still... you could have called! I would have rushed my way over!"

"Sorry Amy. I kinda hate getting other people worried. Sonic and Knuckles are already out as it is, looking for the Master Emerald. I didn't want this to get too out of hand, y'know?"

"Right... Gee, and I was really planning on shopping for the perfect outfit for Cream, but I guess it'll have to wait till tomorrow. Store's closed about this time and Cream's asleep anyway..." She sighed.

I stroked her ears carefully, hearing her giggle in her sleep. "Well, she could spend the night here, right? She can go shopping with you in the morning and whatever else you wanted to do. I kinda need her to help us solve this "case". I know I can't do it alone."

Amy nodded and walked over to put a hand on my shoulder. "I know how much Cream means to you, so... I'll let you have the rest of the day with her AFTER we go shopping. Buuut, on one condition..."

Sonic related, I assumed. "Sure, what?"

"Tell me this though... Where the heck IS Sonic?" Old Amy never changes, doesn't she?

"Well... I dunno. I lost signal from him and Knuckles after they went into the ice caverns, probably was trapped in Ice Cap..."

"And we're just sitting here all nice, warm and cozy when they're freezing their butts off!"

"Err... Well...We can check to see if they made it..."

"Well, don't just sit there! Call them!" Him, call HIM. That's what she means. Knuckles, sure she cares about him, just... Not like she does for Sonic.

I hushed her, pointing to Cheese that just yawned and the young rabbit whose tired eyes that just began to open.

"Tails...?" she groggily called, "Wh-where am I…?"

Amy walked up to Cream and kneeled down to where she was at eye level with her. "Sorry Cream. I forgot you were asleep. Anyway, you're at my house, where you'll be sleeping over, if you don't mind."

She sat up, rubbing the bit of sleep that was in her left eye. "Oh, sure...not a problem...Amy... " She then turned to me and gave a sleepy smile, walking over to me.

"Hi Tails, why...am I at Amy's house?" she managed to ask.

"Well, you were getting pretty sleepy and it was getting late... So I thought it'd be best to take you here since Amy would be looking for us..."

She nodded and picked up her equally sleepy partner whom still was half-asleep. "But I don't want to go to bed... The mystery's just getting started! I'm old enough to stay up a _little_ bit longer..."

Amy sighed, "Cream, just because you're becoming seven soon doesn't mean you can shirk sleeping. You need that so you can get loads of energy. Can't solve cases without that, right?"

"I guess..." she pouted slightly.

I thought for a moment and tried making things a bit better for her.

"W-Well..." I started, "I guess I can stay here for a while..." I searched my mind for the best excuse, since I didn't want to give the slightest impression that I was only staying on her behalf. "Amy, you said you wanted to make sure Sonic and Knuckles were ok, so maybe I can try calling them to see if they're fine. That is...if it's ok with you, Amy."

Amy's eyes sparked with interest. "Of course! Thanks a lot Tails!" She gave me a quick hug and began walking in the direction of her kitchen. "I'll fix a bit of cocoa for myself... Would you guys like some too?"

We both nodded and gave our excited accepting before she went in completely.

After a few minutes of relaxing, I started to fiddle with my communicator, making sure that it was on the same frequency as the radio I have in my workshop, it allowed for a much stronger signal to reach Sonic if he was ever much farther away than I was.

As I worked, Cream leaned over to watch. "Hmm... What are you doing with it?"

"Oh, just temporarily modifying it to give off a broader signal so I can reach Sonic easier," I skipped most of the technobabble since, even as smart as she is now, she may not comprehend what I say well.

"Ooh..." she trailed off before looking to me, "So Tails, did you want to stay because of me?"

The screwdriver I held made a quick jerk, not only pulling out the screw I was working with, but also nearly scratching the circuit board with the screwdriver itself. I immediately composed myself and gave a weak smile with a titter. "Uh, not really... What makes you say that?"

"Nothing really. Just how you reacted just now," she gave a knowing smirk and started to laugh a little.

"Hey, not true, it's just that I'm not used to staying at someone else's house at night, it feels like I'm imposing..."

"If you say so," she didn't linger on the subject long before turning her head toward Amy's appearance with a tray of mugs each filled with the warm liquid.

"After you're finished with the cocoa, I think I have some old pajamas to spare. They'll be a little big though... You haven't grown and gotten that nice figure yet." She winked, leaving a confused Cream in the process.

I blushed and continued working in a profuse manner, pretending not to care in the subject. A reason why I don't feel as comfortable being around girls (at least as they converse), I feel as though I'm an outsider, which yes, I am. Well, only because I have a mind more well-developed than my friends. Trouble is, they forget I can understand the mysterious code of teenager as that result, so I end up overhearing conversations and taking a few into thought.

Amy turned to me and chuckled, "Sorry Tails, I forgot you could hear things clearly even as you work. Anyway, almost done fixing up whatever that is?"

"Yeah, j-just need to turn it back on so the signal can be sent to my workshop." I gave a nervous chuckle.

"Ah, that's good," she took a sip from her mug and stole a glance at the time. "It's close to nine... Tails, are you ok with staying around for the night too? I hate sending you out in the dark to go home, even if you're more than capable of doing that. Besides, I honestly can't sleep knowing that my darling Sonic's in trouble with Knuckles and I don't know where they are now and how are they doing..."

I felt pretty bad for her, and me having the only communication to Sonic, I just hope I can reach him. The only other option would waiting till daytime to look for him when it's better to see out. After a while of thinking, I agreed to stay over at her house for the night.

Cream left the room a little while later to take a bath and get dressed for bed after finishing her cup of cocoa. As I watched her leave, Amy then looked at me and nodded, giving me the signal to call Sonic.

I nodded back in silence and turned on the communicator to hear static. A while later, a dialing sound.

_Click._

"Tails?" managed to croak out, "Buddy, I could use a little help actually..."

"Sonic! Sonic, where are you!"

"Ughhh... It's hard to see really... my eyes are having a hard time adjusting to the darkness, especially since the most of me is frozen, and beaten up..." he gave a weak chuckle. "I guess me and Knuckles sorta overdid ourselves..."

"Don't worry, I'll try tracking your whereabouts by using your communicator... How's Knuckles?"

"He's in the same condition as me... thing is... We didn't see it coming... whatever it was..."

Amy, racked with worry spoke into the communicator. "Sonic? Sonic... Please hang in there..."

"...A...Amy...? Heh...I-I guess I haven't much of a choice then do I? Don't worry then... We both will."

Amy sighed. "Please be..."

The call then was dropped after a short amount of time, but I was able to track where they were. I stepped outside and bid Amy a farewell and to tell Cream that I'll be back fairly soon.

Even after the worst have been experienced, nothing prepared me for what I witnessed next.


	6. Chapter 5: Frostbitten and Smitten

My plane sailed through the night sky once again to the ancient grounds of Mystic Ruins. From what Sonic has mentioned, he was freezing cold, and the connection from what I can tell, was rather hard to trace back to, but that was a clear indication that he was still in the Ice Cap caverns. My plane touched down on the rough earth and came to a skidding stop. Soon I dashed off into the depths of the cave, going through the maze-like palace that years of mother nature and cave dwellers have created.

I then saw the huge spiral that the earth managed to make, leading a stairway up. But something was terribly off. The snow looked disoriented, a complete different color could be seen from the normally white staircase of rock. I twirled my tails and began my search upward.

"Sonic? Sonic! Are you in here?" I beckoned.

A silent groan answered in return. Another answer was a string of quiet curses and the sloshing sound of snow.

My ears flickered as I analyzed where the sound could be coming from. Deciding to follow the weird looking snow, I continued my way upward until...

"Tails... hurry... get...hel..."

The two bodies laid in a beaten, frozen heap.

Sonic gave off an even paler color than his skin normally showed. Cuts were made in every direction, and the ones that bled were frozen, turning to ice in minutes. From what can be told (or recalled, it's rather gruesome to look back on), he managed to survive with nothing more than a dislocated shoulder, those... obvious wounds, a broken arm and leg, and a nasty black eye.

I turned to look at Knuckles. He wasn't nearly as bad as Sonic, with less flesh wounds, his namesakes being broken and he collapsed from fatigue. It looked intentional that someone would break them first before trying to fight him, as a way of weakening his attacks, but it was obvious they were after Sonic for the most part.

I took my time carrying each of them to my plane, putting them in the backseat in the best fashion without further damage to each of them. Sonic grinned, his eyes meeting my grim gaze.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, heh..."

"Sonic, be serious here! You can be in critical danger if I don't get you back quicker!"

"This beats plummeting towards Earth any day," he managed to shrug with his other shoulder, not seeming to care about the current situation, and winced in pain from it hurting just as the other was.

"Ugh, see? You're hurt!" I sighed in annoyance and allowed my plane to make the quickest beeline back to Amy's house.

* * *

><p>I met up with Amy who seemed to have taken a bath right after Cream, and was dressed in a bathrobe, sitting out on her doorstep and looking at the stars until her trance was broken from my plane landing nearby.<p>

She brushed off her robe of any dirt as she stood up and ran to aid me in carrying the broken duo inside. With Sonic we managed to prop him into Amy's rather plush recliner. He winced in pain again from trying to adjust on it. He tried enlightening us the best way he could "I'm not gonna get a shot for all the suffering I took, am I?" he made a face of faux fear. It...sorta failed.

Amy frowned and remained silent before nodding for the doorway as a sign of going back out to get Knuckles.

Once we both managed to step inside with the fallen echidna, I noticed a small shadow illuminated by the light shining from the lamp side Sonic, belonging to a young doe who stared in complete shock and was asking as many questions as she can possibly get out of her exasperated lungs.

"Huh, wha... Whoa, hey, calm down Cream, I'll be fine, honest! Geez!" he tried chiding her to remain calm.

"Sorry, but...Look at you! Why _shouldn't_ I worry!?"

Now, I didn't mean to do what happened next, but that was a mistake on my part for my mind taking note of everything and anything that seems different. It's not my fault entirely!

I slowly let go of Knuckles who woke up from his hibernation to yell in anger, "What's the big idea!?" That fell on deaf ears, since I...wasn't quite paying attention to him nor anyone else at the moment.

In what would be small on someone around Amy's age or older, fit Cream in a flowing, loose fashion. Amy's old pajamas happened to be one with a pink heart pattern, once uniformed, made contour lines on her small frame. I'd normally pick the word cute quite a few times here, but... Something about this made me feel a tad bit...strange. Upon noticing my stare, she looked back and blinked, wondering why she was being looked at for so long as opposed to Sonic. Noticing her baggy pants beginning to slip slightly from her hips, she pulled them up hastily, meeting my then blushing face with hers.

"Hey, Romeo, a little help with getting me over to a chair would be appreciated!" Knuckles broke me from my gaze.

I chuckled nervously. "Sorry Knuckles, didn't mean to drop you... Complete accident..."

After placing Knuckles on the couch, he weakly sat up.

Amy then turned to go back to the bathroom. "I'm gonna go fill up the bathtub, there's a large old fashioned wooden washtub in the washroom for either one of you to soak there." One that she's referring to is one that's in the same room as the washer and dryer. "Tails, could you go fill it up with warm water to help get rid of the frostbite?"

"Sure, no problem." I left the doe and duo along with Amy to make the accommodations as quickly as possible.

I was able to hear echos from the hallway that lead into the busy room, I...couldn't help but listen in.

"So, Cream... How'd your day with Tails go? Found anything interesting?" Sonic asked, starting a casual conversation.

"Um... It went well, unfortunately we still don't have any leads, Rouge's alibi seems pretty solid..."

"What!? You gonna believe that bat!?" the yells... obviously coming from Knuckles.

"Knuckles, she never even _set foot_ on Angel Island. If so we'd have more evidence of it."

"What about that match? Isn't that enough evidence?"

"No, Knuckles, unless that match we found had DNA pointing to her, she's out of the list of suspects. Besides, there'd be no fingerprints. She wears gloves," she argued. I forgot to even check the match. I decided to do so after the bath was ready.

"Ugh... Well, what the heck WAS she doing then, huh?"

"She was tending to her restaurant...um...place... Then again, I didn't see children there..." she murmured off to herself. I honestly don't have the heart to tell her that was actually more of a nightclub, seeing as she is still naive and more in touch with her childish side. Best not to correct her now.

Knuckles scoffed."Well, I still say she did it." Get off your high horse sometime, Knuckles.

"On a lighter note... She makes great milkshakes! You really should try them." I heard a weird sound of shock in the background with Sonic laughing. I would guess something about Rouge making milkshakes doesn't sit too well with him.

"Your face was priceless!"

I rolled my eyes and turned off the warm water that came from the large faucet in the wall. I deduced it being at the right temperature.

"Ok, finished!" I called out. Knuckles limped into room after a while, hanging on to the walls as best as he can manage.

"I can take care of this myself..." he submerged himself in the liquid in embarrassment from earlier.

"Sonic's not using this one?"

"Amy dragged him off to take care of him herself. Figures, huh? That goofy smile of his disappeared as quick as he did." He gave a smug smile at that. "Well, enough talk, get out."

I wouldn't stick around where I wasn't needed anyway.

Returning back to the living room, I then lounged back on the loveseat, giving a large sigh, knowing that Sonic and Knuckles was safe and alive. That's one huge weight off my chest.

"You look pretty tired," Cream said from her spot in Sonic's place on the recliner. She began to move toward where I sat and gave a gentle smile to me upon getting close to me. I blushed in response.

"And you're not?"

She shook her head. "Even if I was... it'd be hard going to sleep, knowing what happened to Sonic and Knuckles."

I nodded in agreement. I wouldn't either. "So I guess it's the two of us for now..." I trailed off, most of that statement being directed to myself.

"Yeah..." Cream blinked, remembering, "Hey Tails, why were you staring at me earlier?"

I stammered. "I...er...Well...You see..."

"Tails," she narrowed her eyes in a glare, not much of a serious one, I may add..

"O-Ok, ok...Um... well... It's just...you're in..."

"Pajamas? Well, gosh, Tails, I don't look that much different don't I?"

"You do... Please tell Amy that it's waaaay too big. You barely fit in it!"

"I'm only wearing it for the night, Tails," she explained, "Amy and I knew it was too big for me, but it'll do for now, right?"

"I...I guess..." I stole a glance at her to see her brown eyes. "...Well, you still look nice, Cream."

She giggled in response. "Hehe, thanks. I wonder how long they'll be..." she trailed off, looking worried.

"Frozen parts take anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour or so... Frostbite itself takes several hours to heal. ...I'd imagine it'll be roughly forty minutes before either actually is finished."

"W-WAIT! GAH! REALLY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO- OOOW!"

We both froze in place and took a moment's glance at each other. The yell was a bit unnecessary, at least, at that level of decibels.

"Oh Sonic, calm down! The water's only two feet high! Stay still so I can treat the frostbite!"

I gave a sigh of relief, seeing as it was Sonic's theatrical performance. He only gets that way when forced into water unexpectedly. Seeing as he can't move quite as easily as usual, he may have felt more than uncomfortable.

"Sonic really hates water doesn't he?"

"Submerged, yes. He'll take showers though, thank goodness," I nodded. "...Hm. It's really getting late for you. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Hey! I can stay up as late as needed! I'm not sleeping till I know everything's safe from here. For all we know, that person or group that attacked Sonic and Knuckles may be sneaking about here!"

"But... Amy's guarding Sonic, and Knuckles would probably be keeping a vigilant eye out for whatever is after Sonic when he finishes his bath. He may be a bit broken up but he'll be up and about before you know it. If we're solving this case and helping out Sonic and Knuckles, we both need rest."

Before Cream could protest, Cheese lightly tugged at her nightshirt and looked up to her with half-lidded eyes. He gave a sleepy "Chao, chao... Chao?" as a question. I assumed that meant "Can we sleep please?" ...I think she may be either rubbing off on me or I'm just good with reading expressions.

"Of course! Well... if we have to..."

"I guess Cheese wants to sleep too. So... better be going off to bed Cr-"

"Tails... You're planning to stay up without me, aren't you?" she frowned.

"No... But I have to check on the others before I can sleep out here." I walked for the bathroom Amy and Sonic were in to see which room I should escort Cream into. Upon turning the door handle, the door was pulled slightly open.

"Ah, ah, ah! Sonic's not finished yet," Amy held out a finger to wave at me, "He just thawed out and I need to bandage up the wounds."

I caught a slight bit of the scene on the inside. Sonic was shivering... either out of fear of being in the water for so long, the after-effects of the frostbite, or just being in Amy's presence as he "bathes". I guess I couldn't read expressions there.

Sonic noticed me upon intrusion and his cheeks lit to a slight pink as he mouthed "Please let me out of here."

"Uhhh... Well...I wanted to check on him anyway, but I guess since he's, er...fine and all... I wanted to take Cream to a room to sleep so she can rest a bit easier..."

She gave a devious looking smirk to me. …It's so mischievous, it's scary. "So, what, you wanted to cuddle up next to her?"

"What!? No! I- Sh-She... I just wanted her to get some rest instead of just staying up all night..." I frowned, hoping my face wasn't too flushed to be noticed.

She rolled her eyes, mumbling something that sounded like, "Ah, young love at its finest."Her eyes then returned back to me. "Alright, there's a guest room that's the opposite to mine. You can't miss it. It's just down the hall."

"Thanks Amy! Hope you feel better Sonic!" I dashed off.

My good hearing caught a bit of what was going on just as I left...

"Um... Amy, since I'm feeling a lot better, I can, ah...take care of the bandage wrapping- owowowow! I'll be fine, really!"

"Sonic... Look, you are in no condition to do anything... Heck, I should be taking you to the hospital for proper treatment! If we can get those chaos emeralds soon, you can recover a lot quickly."

"Right... Well... what are you doing with me in the meantime...?"

"Hehe... A little thing called TLC, my sweet."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait! You don't have to-"

...Or something along those lines. Then again, I sorta tuned out after Sonic's pleas over... Amy taking care of him.

Knuckles soon came out just a few minutes after, limping to the couch and plopping on the couch with a groan. "Ugh... Stupid yelling."

With my worries alleviated, I then looked to Cream who yawned.

I smiled at her. "Getting sleepy, Cream?"

She frowned and folded her arms. "No..." She hesitated. "...Yes."

"Want to get some sleep? I found out where the guest room was."

Her frown soon dissipated after another yawn escaped her lips. She slowly nodded. "But only if you sit down with me."

"Cream, you're old enough to just-"

She frowned again, making her sleepy face even harder to deny.

"B-But...you- I... I mean...Ugh...Fine."

She finally gave in to her body's wishes to rest and her eyes began to close. She wobbled this way and that, nearly sleeping while standing up. Before falling to the floor, I swooped behind and caught her, picking her up.

"You two really must have had a day," Knuckles commented. "She tired herself out."

"You're telling me." I carefully picked up the sleeping Cheese on the floor next to me and carried their limping figures to the guests room.

Gently placing them on the bed next to me, I gave a yawn. "Man, they're making me sleepy by just looking at them..."

I sat next to her and began petting her head. "I'll check again on Sonic..." I yawned once more. "After I rest my eyes a little..."

The noise and outside lights soon became darkness after my eyes close...

* * *

><p>I felt a limp figure push against my shoulders. Something soft tickled at my nose while giving me the scent of sweets and baked goods.<p>

"Hey Miles..."she said softly. "Wake up..."

The darkness was gone once I opened my eyes. And what I seen shocked me the most.

Cream was above me, giving an odd smile. My shoulders were pushed with a bit more force.

"Gah! Cream! W-What are you-" She silenced me by touching my lips with a finger.

"Shh. Just be quiet for a moment." Her eyes narrowed a moment and kissed my cheek.

I squirmed in her grip, being that it was stronger than I knew it to be. Another kiss landed on my nose as her arms deftly wrapped around me. Before I knew it, my now frail body was connected to hers.

My heartbeat skipped and my breathing stopped a moment. "N-Now wait a minute! W-what's all this abou-" I was stopped by giggling.

"Tails, come on, we're all alone for a while. This may be our one chance to be alone after all that work..."

"Alone? For what?" I asked again.

She sighed, "I love you Miles... And...dancing with you at the ball isn't the only thing I want to do with you. I want to snuggle.. maybe a little bit more...l-like..." she stuttered a little. Before long her lips nearly touched mine and she whispered cutely, "K-kissing?"

My muzzle became a bright red. "Ahh... er... w-well..." I stammered on before remembering what I normally do when I'm nervous. I solve a few simple mathematical equations. My racing mind soon slowed down to the sweet symphony of solved problems.

"Cream, let's just go back to sleep so we can-" She silenced me again by meeting my lips with hers.

My body soon numbed and my mind soon slackened into a point where I didn't even think.

Her lips soon pulled away as she blushed. "Wow... it's even softer than I thought..."

I mumbled words not even I understood before she pulled me into another kiss. Enveloped in a new and invigorating warmth, I soon follow suit and kissed back. Soon my eyes closed and we shared a warm embrace.

As I opened my eyes, I looked to hers. Once her own eyes open, there was nothing but darkness and soon red pupils flickered into place. I gasped and soon asked if she was doing well.

"Why would you ask that Tails...? Of course I'm fine," a mechanical voice produced.

"B-but you're..."

The face she wore became blue and metallic as her transformation became something foreign, yet familiar... Spikes tore from her head, her gloved hands soon became robotic, her feet became red and white metallic shoes and soon her appearance was a grim and scary one. Needless to say, it was my worst and hidden feelings shedding light.

"I don't think _you're_ doing so well, Miles. Maybe you should rest. Soon you and all your friends will be having a _very long rest_..."


End file.
